Huntbastian drabblesprompts
by Emelinexxx
Summary: I think the tittle say all, i hope you gonne check this fanfic and propose me some stoy that i could create.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i am french and im already if I make fault, I don't really know if someone gonna read that but here I am. This fanfiction is gonna be about Huntbastian. I like the fanfic which are prompts/drabbles I don't really know the difference and I know that what i do is not really original but I want do that so if so if you want a story about Huntbastian put it in coms and I gonna did it, well I hope. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day rather quiet and really slow at Dalton Academy. Waking up ,run ,eat, lessons, training of the warblers and of course kiss, a lot of time, Sabastian Smythe aka my boyfriends. But the best of the day just begin. To night, on the Tv, it have THE match of baseball, Yankees against Angels. Its gonna be so cool.

With the rest of the team we wait this evenment for week and finaly it come. We already planified all, Nick and Jeff take care of the tv, Thad have to move the sofas in front of the tv, David of the food, John of the drink and i as the capitain of the Warblers i offer the place to watch the match means ie the common room of the Warblers. The only person who wasn't happy of the evenment was my boyfriends. I don't have to mention that Sebby found a lot of sacarstic word in order to describre the baseball which is a such amazing sport.

But somehow, he just come before the match start and seat just next to me without say anything. It's weird i know, but i also know that he come see the match for me, for spend the most time he can with me before the spring hollidays come. After twenty minutes of the match i feel Sebby move on his side with his leggs on mine, his hands hold my Yankees's shirt and his hands is on my shoulders. That's whe i realized that he fell asleep dureing the match. He is so cute almost …. almost vulnerable. I never thought that cute and vulnerable was adjective which can be associte with Sebastian Smythe.

The match was going on and the Yankees lead the game for the moment. They have to, i bet with Nick and Jeff that if the Yankees lose i gonna spend one month without sex. Yeah if i lose the bet, the man in my arms gonna kill me.

The half-time has come as well as the pub and i see five heads turn to me. The guys go intinsctively to they front pocket , i growl by telling them «don't EVEN think about it». They instantaly stop and begin to talk about the match knowing that if they take one picture they gonna have a rough training tomorrow.

The match resume and the Angeles come back on the score which causes shout from others of joy or disappointment. Whats make Sebby to slowly awake and i hear him whisper «What's going on» with a cute, little voice so i tighten my arm arround him and whisper back «it's nothing, it's good, go back to sleep baby, i'm right here» and i kiss him on his forehead. I look to the other and i swear if a loof can kill, they would be five dead body in the sofas.

Fortunarely the Yankees, the best team ever, won thank god. In order to not wake up Sebby i hold him in the nuptial way and bring up to us room where i put him in the bed. I prepare myself for the night the most quick than i can and go join him. we settle under the duvet, in the spoon style, his back on my chest and after kiss him on the back of his head and i begin to fell asleep.

But before i could totaly sleep i hear my phone vibrate with notifications. I open my phone and so that the warblers who watch with me the match send on facebook and instagram photo of sebastian sleeping on me during the math. I do a screenshot of the photo and go back to sleep. After all revenge is a dish that is eaten cold.


	3. Chapter 3

I create this chapter because i forgot to say something in the last one. I just would like to say thank you to the people who ask me to do the last chapter because it's the first time that someone ask me to create a story. And i was really surprise that someone ask me to do one because honestly i forgot that this fanfic exist and you're request come in such a good time for me. So is just a big thank and i hope that you gonna have other request that you want ask me to do because i really enjoy work on you're request.


End file.
